


Video Games

by TheInvisibleChild



Series: Daryl & Jesus -the love story aka prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daryl is Not a Virgin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Playing Games Is Fun, and a way to let off steam, or you know just have sex, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Tumblr prompt, this one was a request "how about Jesus trying to teach Daryl a videogame, could lead to smut or not" and since the last two have been very fluffy this one has smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

It was a rarity to use electricity for such trivial things as viewing movies once every blue moon or hooking up an old video game for the kids. Jesus had been quite the connoisseur growing up when it came to games. He was an only child and grew up with loving parents who would buy him new gaming systems and games to go along with them as birthday and christmas presents. It reminded him of his youth, the good old days as one might say. Jesus enjoyed watching the kids playing and occasionally giving them advice on completing certain difficult games he had once exceeded in. It was a big bonding experience between all accompanying parties.

Jesus had never entertained the idea of playing himself until one late evening he found Daryl crouched in front of the gaming device looking at it in interest. There was a game in his hand that he was reading but from Jesus' spot in the doorway he couldn't tell which it was. Not that the variety was at all that impressive, they had seven games in total. He took a few silent steps toward Daryl to catch a peek which game had caught the aloof hunter's attention. When he got a glimpse of the game an involuntary snicker escaped him, giving away his presence to the other occupant in the room. But it was just too good to be true, Jesus couldn't help the laughter in his voice.

"You wanna play Daryl 'cause I'll be more than happy to volunteer."

"Nah, was just lookin' at 'em."

Daryl laid the game back down but Jesus didn't believe him and made his way next to the man and sat down next to him.

"You know, I used to be pretty good at this one."

"Why am I not surprised at that."

"Come on, it will be fun. I won't tell anyone."

Jesus looked into those icy blue eyes staring back at him, it was clear Daryl was weighing the options, his eyes flickering to the game and the doorway. A thought occurred to Jesus, maybe Daryl didn't know how to play games. After from what Jesus had gathered, Daryl's childhood had been pretty shitty. More the reason to give the guy a break from their bleak existence and what better way than to play some good old Mario Kart 64.

"I'll teach you how, okay?"

There was a pleading undertone in his friendly tone. Knowing full-blown puppy eyes and pouting would do him no good. At last Daryl gave a small nod of his head and sat down from his crouching position.

* * *

 

"No, you have to press Z, Daryl. B is brake. You know B for brake."

Jesus laughed and tried for the fifteenth time help the man succeed in using the items from the boxes, having finally caught on how to go forward and dodge the others.

"Am pushing it but nothing happens! 's not mah fault the control doesn't work!"

One thing was for sure, Daryl did not like losing time after time. Jesus knew he should give the man at least a chance but it was purely comical how Daryl's tongue would peek out between those tempting lips when he concentrated really hard. It was also a bit distracting.

Daryl kept growling how it was the controller's fault and not his for the third game in a row. Jesus tried suggesting they switch controllers but of course that was a no go. More soft curses drifted in the air from Daryl mixing in with the snickering Jesus couldn't contain. It wasn't long after that their half an hour of playing was up and the timer they had set for themselves went off. Daryl put the controller down in an enforced fury since he really didn't want to break the thing.

"I don't think I've laughed like this in years."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up asshole."

There was a tiny smile on the hunter's face and no real menace behind the words. Silence fell upon them as the laughter diminished and smiles died. Suddenly Jesus felt very vulnerable under the scrutinizing blue eyes that were looking at him like he was prey. They were still sitting with only a foot separating them. The moment seemed to stretch and morph on its own accord. The air crackled with electricity that confused and excited Jesus.

If you asked him, Jesus couldn't tell you which one was the first to reach for the other. Their lips crashed in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Hands gripping his long hair, his own holding onto those wide shoulders for dear life. Now this Jesus had entertained in his daydreams more times than he could count but never expected it to happen in real life. And oh, how it exceeded all of his expectations.

Daryl wasn't timid, his grasp was controlling, his lips and tongue demanding for submission. One hand slid down to his chest and pushed with force until Jesus was laying on his back in the middle of the living room with no concern that anyone could walk in on them. Daryl's warm body pressed against his and all of his thoughts vanished into thin air. There was only touch and feeling. Feeling the loss in his hair as his belt was unbuckled and jeans ripped open. Touches on his bare skin to expose his bottom half enough for those hands to explore.

Jesus felt so unprepared yet completely onboard at the same time but his brain was having difficulties of catching up. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, all of his blood rushing towards his eager, stiffening cock. He'd never felt this out of control over any situation. Daryl's mouth was still locked with his but the kiss had morphed into a deep, sensual one. Tongues languidly caressing each other in an erotic dance. Jesus finally snapped to the here and now when he felt Daryl's erection pressing onto his.

Jesus broke the kiss long enough to wet his digits before Daryl delved back in. He wasn't sure when, and if ever, had been Daryl's last time so carefully he began circling on his hole. Daryl grasped both of their cocks in his hand and began pumping them slowly. It felt incredible and as he twisted his wrist on an upward stroke Jesus pushed a lone finger inside that warm heat. A moan escaped the hunter and Jesus drank down the noises and he pumped his finger inside the now writhing man.

The heat of the moment grew exponentially when Daryl growled in between kisses to "hurry the fuck up". He couldn't take it anymore and slipped in another finger soon followed by a third and began opening him enough up. Extracting his fingers Jesus brought them to his mouth and licked Daryl's essence from them. The hunter's eyes were wide and dark with lust, watching him sucking his finger, the taste was exquisite and Jesus knew he'd be begging to taste him again.

Daryl let go of their precome leaking cocks and lined himself up with Jesus, slowly lowering himself until they were pelvis to ass. Jesus groaned in pleasure, the tight heat was eating him up alive. The hunter's hands pressed onto his chest as he started fucking himself on Jesus' rock hard cock. Again this was nothing like he ever could have imagined. The sight of the hunter thoroughly enjoying hopping up and down, his ass slapping harshly on his thighs. This wasn't slow and careful, the man didn't even give him time to adjust to the feeling, no this was rough. It was to get off and nothing else.

Jesus grabbed Daryl by his hips to gain leverage to thrust up into that delicious tight heat. The hunter gasped in shock when he hit that sweet spot inside. So Jesus did it again gaining a loud moan this time, and a part of him wanted to make the quiet hunter scream but didn't want anyone actually interrupting them.

"Fucking kiss me Daryl."

He growled out instead. Daryl was quick to obey and latched onto his mouth like man dying of thirst. Jesus kept slamming into that sweet spot with each harsh thrust, drinking up the moans Daryl fed him. He could feel the tension in the hunter's body and knew he was close. This only made Jesus more motivated to break down the man in his arms, to make him utterly destroyed by pure pleasure. With a few more carefully aimed thrusts he felt that tight heat getting tighter before it began pulsing around his thick shaft and Jesus' world exploded alongside Daryl's.

Both men laid side by side with only a whisper of air between their shaking bodies. The only sound was heavy breathing before Daryl broke into a laughter. Jesus tilted his head to look at the man who was in a fit of genuine happy laughter. It made his heart swell and a grin erupt on his face. Daryl could probably feel him staring as he turned his face to look at him, still a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe playing games isn't that bad after all."

Jesus smirked and had to make a witty comeback.

"Ready for round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little snippet of Darus. Oh, I used to love playing Mario Kart on a Nintendo 64 as a kid hence the game selection. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, if you want to leave a prompt feel free to contact me. And a special thank you to the person responsible for this idea, hope you like it!


End file.
